Rated M for mush o:
by We Are The Crack Hoes
Summary: If you don't like Sasuke dead, I suggest you don't read o:IM MAKING A CRACK FEATURES FOR THIS BECAUSE IMA CRACK HOE o:


**Torn's Fan fic with her O.C:**

As her blood ran into the lake, she tried to hold as much of her breath as she could, saying goodbye wasn't easy you know, especially since she was the last one.

Whilst she crawled towards Sasuke's still body, her life as a ninja flashed before her eyes…

When she walked into the hallway, the woman saw a group of people standing around what appeared to be a fight, she made sure no one saw her eyes as she walked towards the crowd.

A man, in robe like clothing, was holding what looked to be a family member up against the wall by the throat.

"Itachi let him go! He's your last family member left!" screamed a pink haired girl in the crowd. "Quiet Sakura" Said the man, grasping the boy harder around the neck. As the boy coughed out blood, the mysterious woman grabbed the man by the coat. "Let. Him. Go" She said making sure he could not see her eyes.

The crowed grew silent as they watched Itachi's expression change to an evil grin, while he grabbed even harder onto the boy's throat. "And how will you make me?" He guised, as the boy's movements grew weaker by every second. "You asked for it" She said, with a firm grip she bent his arm in a physically impossible position. "As I have said once before, let the boy go" she hissed into his ear. As Itachi dropped the boy and the crowd diminished, she noticed the boy was unconscious.

As she bent down to pick him up, she heard a something behind her. "Who the heck do you think you are?" a shrill girls voice said. Shadow turned around to see it was the pink haired girl from earlier. "Your name is Sakura, is it not?" She said, hiding her eyes from the girl behind her. "Yes, and what are you doing with him?" She asked anxiously. "I'm going to make sure he lives Sakura, his neck is badly injured" the woman said, turning her gaze back to the boy on the ground. "JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sakura screamed at her.

"Sakura, trust me, please…" She said, grabbing out a bandage and wrapping it loosely around his now bare torso. "I need to slow his breathing, otherwise he won't live" she said, glancing at Sakura. "I won't hurt him… do not fear me, I beg you" Shadow said, once again, returning her gaze to the boy. "How old are you?" Sakura began. "Thirteen, why do you ask?" she said, and then adding, "Please… forgive me for this Sakura, it looks Painful, but it isn't…" she said, then gently cracking the boy's neck. "Oh god…. You KILLED him!" She said at tears, not realising his breathing only slowed. "Sakura, he's alive, I asked you to trust me, you didn't… I am ashamed…" she said, picking up the boy, as blood dripped onto the floor from his mouth, she turned to the girl. "What is his name?" she said, staring down on Sakura. "S-S-Sasuke…" the girl said, in great fear. "Sakura, I'm sorry for this, I have to take him with me, I don't have the right materials to save him here…" Shadow said, looking down on the girl. "Sakura, forgive me…" She said, as she hit the child's neck, rendering her unconscious.

As she heard coughing, she knew the boy was awake, and she walked over to him. "Sasuke, don't be alarmed where you are, that man, he almost killed you" She said, walking towards him, bandaging her eyes. "Why did you save me! I could've killed him!" he yelled, trying to break free of her grasp. Then he started to cough up a lot of blood. Shadow hugged him "he damaged your neck badly Sasuke, You would be dead if not for me…" she said, smiling at him, just before he fainted, she whispered, "The fox wants you dead…"

"I can see you Joy…" she said, looking over towards the tree behind her.

"Don't call me Joy, I am Kigaru Yorokobi…" the man said, walking towards her. "Ok Kigaru… I need your help to keep him alive" Shadow said, motioning over to the boy. "Ahh, what's his name Nemu?" Kigaru said, looking into his face. "Sasuke, He needs a lot of attention, or he'll die. His brother was trying to snap his neck…" she said "don't call me that in front of others, even if they are unconscious… "She added, smiling at him.

Sasuke started coughing up blood, right in front of Kigaru. "Please look away Kigaru, this might hurt you to see…" she said, leaning down to the boys face.

"Oh Nemu, please don't do it, you might kill him, or you…" Kigaru said, turning away. "It's the only way to save him Kigaru… I don't fear death, death fears me" she smiled, then she kissed the boy on the lips, and he opened his eyes, as the colour faded from them, he struggled to push her away. Nemu pulled back, blood dripping from her mouth, she started coughing and moved away from Sasuke, so he wouldn't get blood on him. "It's a Berserker's job to kill the one they kiss, I learned that the hard way…" Nemu said, looking over towards Kigaru, pulling the bandages off her eyes. "It's ok Nemu, you didn't mean to do it…" he said, looking into her eyes, yellow, with a swirl as a pupil.

"I don't enjoy stealing souls or life…" she said, running into Kigaru's arms. "Oh how I wish, for soothing rain…" she said, looking up into the sky, "If I were to kiss him again, I would be able to control his powers as my own… I'm amazed he was strong enough to live through that…" she said, looking over to the hardly breathing boy. "My loving heart, is lost in the dark, I am the one without a name…" she said, smiling at Kigaru, hoping she wasn't upsetting him.

"Sucker love is heaven sent" Kigaru smiled back, hugging her and jumping up into the tree.

"Sasuke… awaken…." A soft voice said, as he opened his eyes. "You, why did you kiss me?" he started, just before Kigaru cut in, "she had to, you would be dead if not" he smiled, handing him food and water. "What is your name?" he asked the girl, "I am the one without a name…" she said, turning towards him to reveal her eyes. 'W-what are you?" Sasuke stammered "I am a berserker, the last of my kind... and what are you?" she said, smiling at him.

"Sasuke, come and change now… You must prepare for the final battle against The Fox" Shadow said, watching him walk over. "Must I change with you here?" Sasuke said, looking down all of a sudden. "Yes, but I will bandage my eyes if it makes you happier" she laughed, tying her bandage behind her head. As she listened to the clothes hit the ground, she jumped up into the tree. She removed her bandage, but she wasn't looking down onto him, she was looking up, at the orange light in the sky…

"He has come, now, run Sasuke!" She yelled at him, quickly picking him up and running towards Kigaru. "Take him Joy, He comes at a quick pace!" She said frantically, pushing the boy into his arms. Just as she handed Sasuke to Kigaru, throwing stars came from everywhere and hit Sasuke right in the chest. As he let out a scream of pain another wave came, but this time, Shadow went jumped in front of them both, taking every one of them into her body, barely wincing at the pain. "Sasuke, I need to do this one last time before you go, forgive me for this…" she said, hugging him, and then, pushing her lips softly against his, taking some of his essence. His eyes went lifeless, as she coughed blood onto the ground.

"Joy, he's alive, take him to the water fall, and bandage him as best you can, I'll take The Fox…" she said, tearing the stars out of his chest and herself.

"Joy, tell him my name, because, he won't hear it from me…" she said, smiling at Kigaru, hoping they would live. "Nemu, my name, forever more…" She said, looking up into the sky, that was now a bloody red.

"You won't get him Demon!" She yelled, floating up to where Naruto was, removing her bandages and revealing her eyes.

"You think so?" He snarled, darting towards her, and punching her in the stomach, right in her throwing star wounds.

"Is that the best you have?" She said, still leaning over his arm from the punch, blood pouring out of her mouth, she smiled, "You now face the wrath of my Berserk side!" she smiled, as her teeth grew larger, and sharper, and her ears became those like a cats…

"YOU'LL PAY THE PRICE FOR HURTING HIM!" She screamed, and charged into Naruto, and attacked him critically at speeds that were undetectable.

Nemu ran towards the waterfall, checking that Naruto didn't follow.

What she saw almost killed her, Sasuke was bleeding everywhere, and Kigaru wasn't to be found, but she did see someone that she would tear apart… "Itachi…" she said, walking towards him slowly at first, than charging him and holding up against the wall, like he had done to his brother so many times. "Why?" She said, tightening her grasp around his throat, "Why did you do it Itachi?" she said, a single tear streamed down her face. "To prove I was stronger" He smiled, and then reached for his kunai, but Nemu stopped him first, by cracking him unconscious and running over to Sasuke.

His eyes were Grey and lifeless, he was breathing, but only a little. "Sasuke, I know I promised, but this is different…" she said, tears landing on his face, and running off slowly. She lent down one more time, and kissed him, but she pushed her life into him this time, and broke away, coughing out a lot of blood this time. She looked into his eyes, and some colour returned, but then, she darted off and faced Naruto.

"Demon, I may be weaker than before, but I won't give up on him, not for anyone!" She screamed, darting towards him with her blade, just missing him, he grabbed her neck, and pushed her up against a wall. "Where. Is. He?" Naruto growled in her face. "I'm not telling you!" she spat her blood onto his face, and he tightened his grip, she couldn't breathe now. He held her there for a minute or so, until she finally stopped struggling, and he let go, so she would drop into the lake below. She fell, but not into the lake, she fell, right into the area Sasuke was in, and Naruto realised the Waterfall, and went behind it, and he saw Sasuke… half dead and bleeding everywhere, completely helpless. He grabbed him, and threw him into the lake, waiting for him to drown, he sat up on a rock. When neither of them came up, he had left, confirming they had died. He was wrong. She dragged Sasuke up from underwater, and made sure his airways were clear, then she hid him somewhere safe, and darted after Naruto, stabbing him three times in the heart. She turned around, and was stabbed by Itachi in the stomach, then left to die underwater.

Nemu knew she was stronger than that, and dragged herself back to where Sasuke lay, and that is where she lay now, thinking of if he would survive…

Nemu pulled herself towards him, trying not to hurt herself more, when she heard the words come from his mouth… "What is your name?" she almost cried with joy, and dragged herself towards him, taking off her cloak, and wrapping it around him. "Nemu, my name forever more" she smiled, hugging him close.

"Sasuke, please… don't die…" she said, looking up into his eyes as her tears soaked into his shirt. She saw the life leaving his body and she realised she would die too, but, she knew she would come back, she could bring him back, but not for awhile yet… "I'll see you soon Sasuke…" she smiled, closing her eyes, for a sleep that she couldn't awaken from for awhile….

AND that concludes my Mushy fic 3

Hope you enjoyed, the ending got screwed up for some reason, but that's ok o:


End file.
